who run the world (girls)
by redpurpleblack
Summary: To say that the whole world was surprised how easily Divine Victoria formed an alliance with the newly appointed Archon of Tevinter would be an understatement. If only they knew… /Leliana x Calpernia; Post–Inquistion; Written for Femslash February 2017


A/N: 'rarepairs' is my middle name, so here's something for that tiny group of people who'd like to see these two awesome ladies together.

Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

Divine Victoria's private quarters in the Winter Palace could be best described as _simple_.

Her advisors insisted that it wasn't right that she chose a small room that didn't have any luxuries when there were chambers best suited for someone of her position, for the Divine herself.

Leliana cared about people she worked with; they were _her_ people after all, and she trusted them (to some degree, of course, because trusting someone fully would be simply foolish). Instead of a reprimand, she merely gave them a smile that never reached her eyes, a special smile designed to strike fear, and told them that she was perfectly comfortable. That was enough to make them leave her be. Life was delightfully simple sometimes.

After greeting her guests, exchanging fake smiles and empty proclamations about undying loyalty, Divine Victoria retreated to her chamber. Although all _important_ officials were already in Halamshiral, the official meeting was planned to begin the next day. Her agents would immediately inform her if anything happened, thus saving Leliana the need to supervise everything herself.

She got back to her room that truly was simple, with nothing but a desk currently covered with papers, a bed and an ottoman by a wide window. Other than that she also had a large chest with her personal items, including more comfortable clothes she could change into when she didn't have to play the role of the Most Holy.

She picked one of the letters. _We must unite against the common threat_ , blah, blah, blah, she'd heard it million times before. Leliana allowed herself to look through the window to observe a small group of pink plump nugs playing in the garden, before returning to work. Nobody dared to question Divine Victoria's strange obsession with these creatures, she wouldn't tolerate anyone undermining her decisions, so the animals were an integral part of the Divine's personal estate now, with a group of caretakers hired specifically to take care of them.

She took some of them with her to the Winter Palace. As silly as it was, the creatures provided some sort of comfort.

With a sigh of resignation Leliana returned to her desk. She had yet another letter to read, then write a proper reply. Who would have thought that being a Divine involved so much paperwork.

After a while she became more and more bored, then irritated, rolling her eyes at the blatant words of flattery and never–ending pleas to help some insignificant cause. Those were letters from people who had enough influence to request something from the Divine herself, offering coin or goods in return, or paying for a new statue of Andraste as if that would really solve everything.

Leliana wanted to tell them how much she despised their attitude. Divine Victoria, however, had to write an official answer, so she gritted her teeth and continued writing.

When the door creaked suddenly, Leliana jerked her head ready to scold the person who dared to interrupt the Divine in her personal quarters. But the words never left her lips, and she only gasped softly as she recognised her guest.

The Archon of Tevinter was a title that struck fear in other people's hearts. Or anger, or irritation depending on who was asked. One thing was clear, the Archon was an important figure on the chessboard that was Thedas.

To say that the whole world was surprised how _easily_ Divine Victoria formed an alliance with the newly appointed Archon of Tevinter would be an understatement. If only they knew…

Calpernia's eyes were soft, the expression on her face so different than what the rest of the world usually saw. She closed the door behind her, and stepped closer.

The headpiece she wore made her look like she had a golden halo around her head. She had a black robe with a high collar, embroidered with golden dragons, long leather gloves and too many belts than reasonable, the quintessence of the Imperial style. _Outrageous_ was one word to describe Tevinter fashion, though Leliana always quite appreciated how people dressed in the Imperium.

Calpernia was rather short but the boots she was wearing for the occasion made her significantly taller. How she could even walk in these boots was a mystery to Leliana, though she surely appreciated how _pretty_ they were.

„This outfit is ridiculous," she said instead of a greeting.

Calpernia scoffed. "You should see the robes I wear for special occasions."

"Perhaps I will, if you invite me to attend the celebrations in Minrathous. For Satinalia, perhaps? Winter in Tevinter is much pleasant than in the cold south."

Calpernia raised an eyebrow, giving Leliana a curious look. "Inviting Divine Victoria to the nest of vipers? How would I explain it to the Magisterium?"

"I'm sure you'd think of something," Leliana replied, making sure her voice sounded jokingly enough that they both wouldn't get any ideas.

If they were two insignificant women living somewhere far away from the plots and scandals that decided the fate of the world, then… Well, everything would be easy. But they didn't want their lives to be simple, Leliana was sure of that. Even if she was offered a chance to turn back time and never meet the Hero of Ferelden, and later never get involved with the Inquisition, she would decline the offer.

 _I was made for this_ , she thought, glancing at the Chantry's flag decorating one of the walls in her chamber. _This is who I have to be._

That was true about Calpernia as well, there was no doubt about it. Just thinking about the woman's determination and skills brought a smile to Leliana's lips.

"Everyone wanted to talk to the new Archon so badly that I didn't have time to change," Calpernia continued, walking to the ottoman. "All those pretentious idiots assuring me of their continuous support for the Imperial army fending off the Quanri from the coast… Now that gave me a worse headache than this blighted thing."

She took off the headpiece, placing it unceremoniously on the floor, then sat down and stretched, relief visible on her face.

 _Seeing you like this would give your Imperial guards a heart attack_ , Leliana thought with an amused smile. _Knowing you, there's one of them waiting for you by the door, your most trusted man keeping watch so his beloved Archon can conduct a secret meeting with the southern Divine._

She nearly burst out laughing imagining what the poor guard had to think while in reality their meeting was far from a secret ploy.

She stood up, leaving her letters unfinished. There would be time for that but now… Now she had one specific desire completely unrelated to her role of a Divine. Her title mattered very little now, in fact. It was not Divine Victoria who kneeled down on the thick carpet, and took the other woman's hand in hers.

Calpernia gave her a smile, a pure, honest smile that only few people had seen.

Leliana leaned in, so close their lips almost met. The smell of Calpernia's perfume was intoxicating, but not as much as the feeling of sheer power, adoration, magic, and all those things that made her so fascinating.

Leliana's voice was a whisper. "It's good to see you, my love."


End file.
